Fabric softening compositions containing high softener levels are known in the art. However, there is a need for highly concentrated compositions that have good freeze/thaw recovery properties, especially compositions that can be prepared by processing at normal ambient temperatures.
The present invention provides highly concentrated aqueous liquid textile treatment compositions, that have improved stability (i.e., do not precipitate, gel, thicken, or solidify) at normal, i.e., room temperatures and sub-normal temperatures under prolonged storage conditions and that will recover after freezing to form stable compositions.